Chloe Stone
:With the agility of a lynx-Shaolin Fury Pink Ranger! :With the agility of a lynx overpowered by joy-Super Shaolin Fury Pink Ranger! - Chloe's roll call Chloe Stone was the Shaolin Fury Pink Ranger of Power Rangers Shaolin Fury, and the youngest of the Shaolin Fury Rangers. Biography While Chloe was searching the Crane Zord alone, she was attacked by Chamelisa and Nardoom. She was beaten and grows weak and refuses to let Chamelisa and Nardoom steal the Crane Zord from her. When Chloe was about to get captured by Nardoom, Sarah and the Rangers arrive to stop Nardoom and save her. Chloe was frustrated for not obtaining the Crane Zord but Sarah will help her to find it no matter what. Chloe starts planning to find Crane Zord once again, she finds herself to achieve Crane Zord and use it against Nardoom, but Chamelisa manage to escape. Chloe was happy for getting Crane in her hands and Master Tao was pleased to hear from good news. Chloe and Sarah must work together to avoid from Bearpow's love spell. They manage to dodge but the female citizens were capture and stole a lot of love. Chamelisa helps Bearpow to steal love from the Rangers and beat them up. Chloe was beaten badly by Bearpow, she and Sarah argues each other for not destroying the Bearpow sooner or later they will work together as a team. Chloe and Sarah comes to Bearpow and have a rematch to attack him directly. Both Chloe and Sarah apologize to each other and work together once again to do a Girl Power against Bearpow right in front of Chamelisa and wins their victory. With Chamelisa escapes leaving Bearpow attempting to destroy the Girl Rangers, Chloe and Sarah summons Fox and Wolf Zords respectively while Dane, Michael and Harvey joins in as well. After using the Ronin Shaolin Megazord strike down Bearpow, Chloe and Sarah hang out together to go for shopping without guys hanging around with them. Chloe senses the presence of her brother coming back to town. Personality Chloe was the sweet, innocent, cheerful and kindness 16-year-old girl. She likes to enjoy playing martial arts. She was a best friend and younger sister to Harvey Pepler. Sarah will be her backup during the battle with Poisicks. She has an older brother named Richter Stone who takes good care of her. Appearance Chloe was 16-years-old and he was Caucasian-American and has blonde and blue eyes. She wears Pink Sweater, White Top, Black jean skirt and Pink and White sneakers and wearing the Pink Shaolin Uniform. Shaolin Fury Pink Ranger - Super Shaolin Fury Pink Ranger= Chloe learns the moves from Master Speed and obtains the new Shaolin Power. Chloe can use the new move called Fox Agility. Zords *Lynx Shaolin Zord *Crane Shaolin Zord *Fox Shaolin Zord *Shaolin Shuriken - Chloe's primary weapon. *Shaolin Trigger - Given to her by Master Speed. }} Notes *She is the first Ranger to have a Lynx motif. *Chloe's "Lynx Technique" is based on Chuōjiǎo with an emphasis on jumps, kicks, and fast fist sequences. Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Power Rangers Shaolin Fury Category:Shaolin Fury Rangers Category:Future Beetle Category:Youngest Rangers Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:Siblings Category:PR Girly-Girl Category:PR Girly-Girls Category:PR Child Archetype Category:PR Martial Arts-themed Rangers